El nuevo miembro de la familia
by lunariamj
Summary: Un nuevo agente se une aL FBI. Es un hombre normal o es lo que trata de parecer, pero los secretos que oculta pueden poner en peligro a todos./Es mi primer fic porfa denle una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Todos fueron llamados a la sala donde siempre se reunian para un caso a las 4 pm. No sabia porque Strauss los havia llamado, según su jefa era importante. Al llegar solo vio que los unicos presentes eran Rossi, Blake y Reid, ni siquiera su jefa estaba presente.

-¿Los demás?-preguntó mientras se sentaba. Ross fue el primero en responder.

-Morgan y J.J tenian que encargarse de algunas cosas y de García no tengo idea...¿Ustedes la vieron?-se dirijio a los demás. Reid solo sacudio la cabeza; Blake iva a decir algo pero en ese momento García, Morgan y J.J aperecieron en la puerta.

-Aquí están-dijo García con un tono ansioso -No saben lo que descubrí-

Morgan se rio -Siempre es lo mismo, siempre te enteras de todo-

-Bueno, cariño, es mi trabajo- respondío fingiendo estar ofendida, cosa que no resultó ya que hiso reir más a Morgan y un poco a los demás.

-Bueno ¿nos vas a decir qué averiguaste?- continúo Morgan ya calmandose un poco más.

-Si si si...bueno parece que Strauss nos va presentar a alguien, según parece ser un nuevo agente...eso es lo unico que logré averiguar- nadie dijo nad. Hotch estaba sorprendido, no esperaba que otro agente se incorporara al grupo, y si es asi, eso significaria que alguien iva ser asignado a otro lugar, por lo que era muy malo ya que todos se trataban como una familia, bueno según García.

Antes de que alguien dijera algo Strauss entró a la habitacion -Buenas tardes, perdón por el retraso, tenia que encargarme de algunas cosas-

Todos de la havitacion dijieron sus devidos saludos.

-Bueno ¿A qué se debe esta reunion?-preguntó Ross

-Bueno esperaba informarles con él aquí pero parece que...-

-Lo siento por llegar tarde, tube unos cuanto incovenientes- fue interrumpida por una voz masculina. Todos miraron al hombre que entró a la hibitación.

Era alto, tenia la piel pálida, era musculoso pero no exageradamente; sus ojos eran negros, muy negros. En su rostro se podia observar que no tenia ningun rastro de bello facial Su cabello era igual que sus ojos, ondulado, no era ni largo ni corto, aunque parecia que se havia despertado hace unos cuantos minutos antes.

No vestía como Hotch, usaba un par de pantalones oscuros, una polera de cuello ovalado ploma con una chaqueta azul oscuro, era largo y algo ancho. Por ultimo, tenia unos zapatos deportivos color café oscuros.

-Bien que llegaste...bueno muchachos les presento a su nuevo compañero de trabajo, al agente Dominic Graham-

Espero que les guste, aceptaré cualquier tipo de consejo o lo que sea y espero su opinion


	2. Chapter 2

**Guest**:** gracias por tu review...Ross es Rossi, solo me equivoque jejeje lo siento**

**Capitulo 2**

La habitación estaba en un silencio incómodo, por alguna razón no dijeron nada. Dominic esperaba que alguien hablara pero como no había ninguna respuesta de sus nuevos compañeros fue el primero en hablar.

-Bueno...es un gusto conocerlos-

-Ahh...si...lo siento...Yo soy el agente Aaron Hotchner, soy el que dirige este equipo-extendió la mano y el agente Graham la recibió inmediatamente. -Igualmente...a los demás los conozco así que no es necesario las formalidades- replicó.

-Bueno como ya se conocen entonces es mejor que empiecen a trabajar. Tienen que ir a inmediatamente a Birmingham, en la avioneta esta la información que necesitan- con estas palabras, Strauss salió de la habitación.

-Bueno no perdamos más tiempo- dijo Blake levantándose y dirigiéndose al la puerta -Bienvenido al equipo- le dio una palmada en el brazo y salió.

Los demás se acercaron para darle la bienvenida pero Dominic salió inmediatamente, detrás de Blake. Los otros se quedaron un poco perplejos pero decidieron seguirlo.

-No parece una persona agradable- murmuró Penélope

-Eso dijiste de Blake la primera vez que la conociste y mira que son buenas amigas-recordó Morgan mientras que ambos eran los últimos de la sala.

-Debería averiguar algo mas-ignorando completamente lo que dijo su compañero -Bueno ve...no queras perder el avión no?-

-Bueno bueno nos comunicaremos luego, muñeca-dijo Morgan dejándola atrás.

**Espero que les guste y cualquier tipo de consejo es aceptado y quisiera saber si les gusta...además sobre el lugar espero que este bien**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

**Lo siento por no subir otro capítulo…..me quedé sin tengo y también problemas de conexión….pero gracias por los comentarios…y bueno aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste.**

* * *

Mientras el avión se dirigía a su destino, Hotch y los demás hablaban del caso que se les había entregado.

-Bien…en las últimas ocho días se encontraron cuatro cuerpos de mujeres en diferentes lugares.- explicaba Hotch –Según el informe forense no hay ningún signo de violación en ninguna de ellas. Solo algunos signos de violencia pero no demasiadas- a continuación saco cuatro fotos del sobre y se las mostró al equipo.

En la primera foto, la primera víctima, se veía a una mujer de unos 25 años. Su cabello le llegaba casi a los hombros y era de un café oscuro medio crespo. Y su piel era casi blanca, según el informe creció en esa ciudad. Su nombre era Susan Folk, vivía en un barrio pobre y se ganaba la vida trabajando como mesera en un bar no tan lejos de su residencia.

En la segunda foto, era Luisa Evans de unos 27 años para arriba. Su cabello era diferente a la primera, era castaño, lacio y corto. Pero su piel tenía la misma tonalidad que de la primera. Vivía en un barrio mejor a la de Susan, aunque trabajaba en un supermercado un poco alejado de su hogar.

La tercera foto era de Kate James, una jovencita de menos de 22 años, su cabello era de la misma tonalidad que Luisa solo que le llegaba esta la espalda. Era su último año de universidad, vivía en apartamento que sus padres habían rentado y era ayudante en una tienda de discos.

La última foto se trataba de Nicole Williams, tenía la misma edad al de la primera víctima, igual que ella no tenía un buen trabajo ni un buen departamento. Pero era físicamente diferente a las demás, su cabello era pelirrojo y totalmente crespo, su piel era totalmente blanca y provenía de Alemania.

Después de que todos observaran las fotos de las víctimas, Hotch sacó otro sobre donde había otras imágenes pero en estas se podían observar como la policía las habían encontrado.

En todas las fotos se podía observar algunos signos de que cada una trató de defenderse pero que también sus cuerpos estaban bien arreglados.

-Bien pronto vamos a llegar- después de un largo tiempo de silencio, Hotch creía que debería seguir hablándoles de toda la información que tenía–No hubo ningún testigo y la policía no tiene ninguna pista que les lleve a algo. Como verán en las fotos, Susan fue encontrada en el medio de un callejón no tan lejos de su trabajo; Luisa fue hallada en el porche de su casa; Kate en un parque cerca de su universidad, e igual que Susan, Nicole estaba en un callejón a una esquina de su residencia-

-Mandaré un mensaje a García con los nombres de las victimas para que investigue toda la información que pueda y así ver alguna conexión- habló J.J mientras sacaba su teléfono.

Hotch miró a los demás y empezó a decirles lo que los demás iban hacer –Reid y Rossi irán a las dos primeras escenas del crimen; Morgan y Dominic irán a la morgue, todas las cosas que pudieron encontrar están ahí. Blake y yo iremos a las dos últimas escenas y J.J te quedarás con los demás oficiales por si aparece algo-

Hotch miró al nuevo agente por si no quería ir con Morgan, ya que los novatos no tienen una buena reacción cuando ven un cuerpo que no está en una foto pero no hubo ninguna señal que digiera lo contrario por lo que pensó que no había ningún problema.

* * *

**Espero que les guste…ya saben espero cualquier tipo de review**


End file.
